Tapion (Universe 3)
Tapion 'is from the planet Konats in Universe 3. He is still alive in Universe 3 despite the annihilation of the Saiyans, Freeza and the Frost Demons, and the existence of King Piccolo and Dr. Raichi. History Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his younger brother Minotia were ordinary Konatsians, living on the peaceful planet of Konats. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, the ruthless and enormous monster Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant parts of the universe. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. However, Tapion's Box was discovered by Hirudegarn's controller, Hoi, who already managed to open Minotia's Box which resulted in the latter's death. Being unable to open it himself, Hoi enlists the help of Dr. Raichi, who saved the universe from being oppressed by the Saiyans. Although initially hesitant, Raichi decided to take up the challenge and manages to free Tapion. Tapion reveals that Hoi did not want to free him, but rather the upper half of Hirudegarn that was sealed inside him as well. Hoi then summons the bottom half of Hirudegarn which began wreaking havoc in Raichi's lab. Raichi then summoned the Saiyan Ghost Warriors to combat the rampaging monster. Though Raditz was successful in killing Hoi, Hirudegarn's bottom half was still able to kill three Ghost Warriors. Deciding that they cannot defeat the monster by force, Raichi questions an injured Tapion on a way to seal Hirudegarn again. Tapion answers with his orcarina, which Raichi takes and uploads the musical spell needed to seal it away. Incapacitating Hirudegarn with an energy shield, Raichi passes the data to the Ghost Warriors who proceed to attack the monster. After many casualties, Raditz managed to use the Ocarina to seal away Hirudegarn temporarily. Rachi decides to modify Tapion's music box as a sealing device in order to seal both halves of Hirudegarn into him, thus freeing the universe from Hirudegarn. In spite of this, Tapion mourns the loss of his brother, but over time with consolation from Dr. Raichi, he managed to live a life of peace, quickly befriending the Tuffle Scientist and visiting him continuously. Some time later, the Vargas arrived and offered Tapion and Raichi to take part in the tournament. Tapion decides to take part upon hearing of the Dragon Balls, hoping to revive his brother. Though Raichi decides not to take part, he quickly changes his mind once he heard that Saiyans from Universe 10 are taking part as well. The Tournament Round One Tapion's first match was against Caracoru from Universe 10, who had forfeited along with the rest of his universe, allowing him to win the match without a fight. Round Two In his next match, Tapion is set to fight Kulilin of Universe 9. As the fight between Krillin and Tapion begins, both combatants use close combat against each other. However, it is apparent that Krillin has the upperhand in the fight. Realizing this, Tapion then uses the bracelet on his arm to summon the GenMajin Hirudegarn, much to Krillin's awe. Despite Krillin's best attacks, Hirudegarn's colossal size, strength and durability as well as the power of intangibility, proved too much for the Hermit. Krillin then relied on his smaller size and speed in order to evade the monster's attacks, deciding to aim for its controller, Tapion. Tapion was quick to see Krillin's strategy and uses Hirudegarn to block all of Krillin's attacks before they could reach him, causing him to tire out quickly. Using a technique called the Scatter Shot, Krillin was able to distract Hirudegarn long enough for him to land a hard blow on Tapion. Despite this, Tapion was still able to control Hirudegarn and prevents him from being eliminated. Hirudegarn finally managed to catch Krillin off guard and swat him to the ground with its tail, knocking him out and caused him to lose the match. Tapion decided to use a new strategy, since his near-defeat against Krillin. He is set to fight against Cell of Universe 17 in the 3rd Round. Round Three Thanks to Buu's gift, Tapion can go inside Hirudegarn, however even with that, Cell still beats them (hinting even that Tapion died) Abilities In the Universe 3 special, it is revealed that he can control Hirudegarn's power within him (wrapping it around him like the kaio-ken) and can release Hirudegarn if needed. Without the power of Hirudegarn, Tapion is actually weaker than Raditz at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, as stated by Salagir. Nonetheless, Tapion was still skilled enough to deflect Broly's blasts with his sword, match Krillin in close combat and was able to withstand two hard blows from the latter using the Kaio-ken. Gallery Dbm poster tapion by beta 1-d4b4is3.png|'DBM poster of Tapion for Japan Expo 2011 Tapion2.png|'Tapion eating his meal during the Lunch break in the half of the first round.' Dr.Raichi3 color.png|'Tapion with his old friend Raichi' ShadowAndTapion3_color.png|'Tapion speaking with King Piccolo in the shadows.' Category:Male Category:Universe 3 Category:First Round Winner Category:Konatsian Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Dead